A COLD AFTERNOON
by Amy L. Sakura
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. John tente de se réchauffer, Sherlock y voit une occasion de dévoiler ses sentiments.


John enfila un second pull, que même lui trouvait moche, mais à cet instant il se moquait bien d'être présentable. Ses oreilles et le bout de son nez étaient gelés, et même ses doigts de pieds commençaient à être engourdis. Son fichu colocataire refusait de rallumer le chauffage, prétendant que quelques degrés de plus fausseraient l'expérience en cours. Le médecin avait pesté : la science nécessitait-elle qu'il meure de froid ? Sherlock l'avait regardé avec dédain avant de lui demander d'arrêter de se plaindre. Vexé, John était monté dans sa chambre se réfugier sous ses couvertures, comme un enfant que l'on vient de rabrouer.

Une heure plus tard il redescendit, lassé de rester sur son lit sans rien faire. Sherlock était toujours assis devant son microscope, dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'après-midi, ne s'étant même pas levé pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud que son éternelle chemise violette, malgré ses joues rougies par le froid et la légère buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il soupirait. John se demanda comment un homme normalement constitué pouvait rester pareillement insensible à une telle température, puis il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock et balaya la question d'un imaginaire revers de la main. Depuis un an et demi qu'il vivait avec son sociopathe de colocataire, il avait cessé de se demander le pourquoi du comment.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se glissa derrière le détective pour accéder à la bouilloire.

-Tu veux un café, Sherlock ?

-Du thé pour moi, merci.

Tandis que l'eau chauffait, John observa l'expérience qui semblait plus importante que leur confort mutuel. Une paire de doigts baignaient dans une substance jaunâtre, et Sherlock y ajoutait de temps à autre un quelconque liquide qu'il venait d'observer au microscope.

La bouilloire siffla et John l'éteignit avant de casser un sucre pour en mettre la moitié dans son mug et l'autre dans celui de Sherlock, sans y penser. Fou comme il était devenu naturel pour lui de partager sa vie avec le détective. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais il n'aurait échangé ça contre rien au monde. Sherlock avait chamboulé sa vie et, d'une certaine manière, l'avait sauvé. Bien sûr, John pouvait également s'enorgueillir d'avoir sauvé celle du sociopathe, plusieurs fois même, d'un taxiste fou, de la drogue, de lui-même. Sherlock était un personnage antipathique et insupportable, mais John lui aurait confié sa vie, et bien plus, sans hésitation.

Réalisant la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, l'ancien militaire rougit et, d'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, posa la tasse de thé devant son ami qui ne souffla pas un mot et ne leva même pas la tête pour remercier mais John remarqua l'imperceptible geste de gratitude qu'exécutèrent les fins doigts blancs du détective, et il sourit.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les mains enroulées autour de la tasse brûlante, unique source de chaleur de l'appartement. Il resta assis jusqu'à ce que le bien-être procuré par le thé s'efface et que les frissons l'assaillent à nouveau. Agacé de voir le thermostat au-dessus de la cheminée afficher une température inhumaine, le médecin décida que Sherlock ne méritait pas qu'on le laisse tranquille durant cette satanée expérimentation.

-Rappelle-moi ce que tu cherches à prouver avec cette expérience ?

-Tu verras.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour que celui le plus froid de Décembre pour t'y mettre ?

Son ami le regarda comme si il était demeuré et lui répondit en retournant à ses observations.

-Cela aurait invalidé toute l'expérience.

-Je suis sûr que Molly aurait accepté de te laisser utiliser la chambre froide de la morgue, si tu le lui avais demandé avec ta gentillesse habituelle.

-Non, c'est trop froid. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi travailler.

John l'ignora et continua de se plaindre, quittant le fauteuil pour tenter de se réchauffer en marchant dans le petit salon.

-Tu aurais pu attendre demain, que je sois retourné au cabinet, mais il faut toujours que le grand Sherlock Holmes ait un public, sinon ça n'a pas d'intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock fit la sourde oreille, mais le médecin était trop heureux de laisser sortir la colère et la frustration qu'il avait accumulés depuis le matin, et même bien avant.

-Et bien sûr, Madame Hudson est absente, au cas où j'aurais voulu aller me réchauffer chez elle. Je vais attraper une pneumonie, et tout ça pour une foutue expérience !

Dos à la cuisine, il n'entendit qu'un « Oh, la ferme ! » et le son des pieds du tabouret raclant le sol avant de se retrouver étouffé dans un amas de tissu violet.

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que Sherlock était en train de le serrer contre, et lorsqu'il réalisa que son visage était enfoui contre l'épaule du consultant, il se ressaisit et protesta d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Sherlock ?

L'intéressé répondit en grognant, son souffle caressant la nuque de l'ancien militaire.

-Tes plaintes m'empêchent de me concentrer, et je ne veux pas allumer le chauffage. Alors soit tu acceptes que ce soit moi qui te réchauffe, soit tu vas gémir ailleurs.  
>John se tût et décida d'apprécier l'instant. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de se laisser aller, rien qu'une fois, et puis c'était Sherlock qui avait initié le... câlin ? En tout cas, John n'y était pour rien. Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait incité Sherlock à entreprendre ce geste si peu naturel pour le détective. Il fit taire ses pensées, certain qu'un tel événement n'arriverait pas deux fois et qu'il avait intérêt d'en profiter. Il enlaça la taille du sociopathe et, bien que cela leur parut étrange à tout les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa l'étreinte. L'ancien militaire était un peu trop conscient des deux mains arachnéennes dans son dos, l'une entre ses omoplates, caressant lentement pour le réchauffer, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, presque trop bas. Il se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle descende encore un peu, mais se concentra rapidement sur un sujet moins dangereux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il senti que leur étreinte était trop longue, et Sherlock ne disait toujours rien. Ne pas voir son visage agaçait John, et il voulu briser le silence devenu gênant depuis déjà un bon moment.<p>

-Le geste est... Sympa, Sherlock, mais j'ai toujours froid.

Son colocataire grogna paresseusement par dessus la tête de John et celui-ci se demanda si son ami était en train de s'endormir.

-La laine de tous tes stupides pulls font barrage à ma chaleur corporelle.

-Je te signale qu'ils font également barrage au froid polaire qui envahit notre appartement depuis ce matin. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée, je ne les ôterais pour rien au monde.

Un court silence s'installa et John cru sentir les battements de cœur de Sherlock se faire plus irréguliers. Une boule d'angoisse mêlée d'une once d'espoir commençait à se former aux creux du ventre du médecin lorsque Sherlock reprit la parole.

-Eh bien... Je dois laisser reposer ma préparation pendant encore une ou deux heures. En attendant on... Tu pourrais enlever tous ces vêtements inutiles et, hum, ma technique serait peut-être plus efficace si je faisais de même... Il est scientifiquement prouvé qu...

Il fut interrompu par un John en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Le médecin le repoussa, mais il n'enleva pas ses mains pour autant. Bien que John le fixât avec un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction, le détective s'évertuait à fuir son regard.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de proposer qu'on... Qu'on se pelote ?

Sherlock fronça le nez devant l'inélégance du mot, mais John n'en tint pas compte.

-Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Il en existe une autre ?

-Eh bien, les circonstances font que...

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Sherlock, et regarde moi dans les yeux.

Le sociopathe obéit d'un air réticent et l'estomac de John se tordit lorsqu'il fut happé par le bleu intense qui le dévisageait.

-Est-ce que tu es conscient de ce que tu proposes ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et John se dit qu'au moins, on n'avait pas changé son ami en une personne complètement différente.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, John. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dis.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris tes sous-entendus, tu veux du...

Le mot eu du mal à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge, et lorsqu'enfin il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il rendit le silence encore plus assourdissant.

-... Du sexe ?

Cette fois-ci, il détournèrent leur regard tous les deux et chacun rougit pudiquement tel un adolescent. John était d'autant plus conscient du corps toujours collé contre le sien maintenant qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de ses fantasmes. Sherlock semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il avait remonté ses mains vers un terrain moins dangereux, les épaules du médecin. Il dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir prononcer sa phrase correctement.

-Je suppose... J'imagine que ça pourrait être une... Expérience... Intéressante.

Le cœur de John se figea et descendit dans son ventre, lui donnant une violente envie de vomir. A regret, il repoussa le détective et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin d'avorter une autre approche. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais mais aurait été bien plus blessé par un nouveau contact avec le brun. Son espoir naissant avait été réduit à néant par les quelques mots de son colocataire qui semblait maintenant perdu de le voir s'éloigner si brutalement.

-Les humains ne sont pas des cobayes potentiels pour tes expérimentations, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas me proposer de coucher avec toi dans le seul but de récupérer des données ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Non seulement ce serait très cruel pour moi, mais en plus, ça te serait désagréable. Tu supportes à peine qu'on te touche. Je te pensais plus réfléchi que ça.

Il détourna les yeux. Son cœur avait repris sa place normale, mais il lui semblait bien plus lourd que d'habitude. Bien sûr, son colocataire était conscient de l'attirance qu'éprouvait John envers lui. Après tout, c'était le grand Sherlock Holmes, et, bien qu'il soit sentimentalement inadapté, il était loin d'être aveugle. Mais depuis son avertissement lors de leur première aventure, chez Angelo, ils n'avaient plus jamais évoqué le sujet. Et ça lui allait très bien, il possédait le privilège de vivre auprès de l'objet de ses désirs et il pouvait se vanter de faire partie des rares proches de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas si dur de garder ses sentiments pour lui, si il n'y pensait pas trop. Il y avait cependant des moments, heureusement très rares, où son corps se manifestait de façon gênante et imprévisible. Quand Sherlock sortait de la douche, couvert uniquement d'une étroite serviette de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, chaque goutte suivant la courbe de ses muscles, descendant jusqu'à rejoindre un point caché aux yeux de John. Lorsqu'il paressait sur le canapé et que sa robe de chambre bleue glissait pour laisser apparaître une cuisse d'albâtre ou une parcelle de tissu noir. Dans ces moments, John s'isolait dans sa chambre ou sous la douche et se débarrassait du problème avec une main experte.

C'était le seul inconvénient et John aurait pu vivre ainsi durant des années. Mais si Sherlock voulait profiter de ses sentiments pour expérimenter, si il pensait pouvoir l'utiliser comme cobaye, sans se préoccuper de sa douleur, alors le médecin devrait partir. Avant de souffrir vraiment, avant d'être détruit par l'insensibilité du sociopathe. Pourtant, c'était dur. Il resta immobile, craignant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut si il essayait de s'enfuir, mais il garda les yeux baissés, évitant le regard du détective qui, à coup sûr, lui ferait plus de mal que n'importe quelle balle dans son épaule.

Lorsque Sherlock prit la parole, ce fut avec une douceur inhabituelle qui, pourtant, fendit le cœur de John.

-Pardon, John. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu sais qu'il est difficile pour moi de parler de... Sentiments. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas.

Le médecin sourit tristement. Sherlock n'était pas réellement méchant, seulement... Cruellement mésadapté. Le détective perçut la détresse de son ami et continua de parler, car John n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à accepter une nouvelle étreinte.

-John, j'aimerais... J'aimerais que tu comprennes. Te faire mal _me_ fait mal avoua-t'il d'une voix plus basse, presque honteuse. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que... Si tu es d'accord on peut... Aller plus loin ensemble.

-Mais Sherlock, qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ?

-Toi.

La réponse avait été immédiate et John fixa le détective qui semblait être au comble de la gêne. Cette fois-ci, l'ancien militaire modéra son enthousiasme et répondit calmement.

-Mais si je dis oui... Si on le fait, je serais le premier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avant, comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien et John s'y raccrocha comme à une lueur dans l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller dans ces iris parfaits, baigné dans l'immensité bleue, verte, grise des yeux du sociopathe.

-Tu es déjà le premier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu as changé ma vision du monde, et tu as changé la vision que le monde avait de moi. Mais je veux plus. Je te veux toi.

Il rougit et, rompant le contact visuel, passa une longue main blanche sur ses yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être l'amant que tu attends. Peut-être que le plaisir charnel ne me conviendra pas. Mais je veux qu'on soit ensemble et que ça ne soit pas juste pour l'appartement et les enquêtes.

-Alors tu aimerais qu'on essaye ? Qu'on... Soit un couple ?

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement à la mention du mot, mais il haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien, si ça te convient et que tu penses que ça peut marcher, alors oui, soyons un « couple ».  
>John, le cœur battant, s'obligea à résister à la tentation d'arracher chaque parcelle de tissu du corps de Sherlock. Il voulait être sûr.<p>

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Bon sang, John ! S'exclama le détective. Je n'ai plus huit ans, je sais ce que je désire !  
>Il attira le médecin dans une étreinte plus appuyée que la précédente et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son aîné.<br>-Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te donner ce que _toi_ tu veux. Peut-être... Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour les relations normales. Mais je te demande juste... D'essayer.

La demande de Sherlock était égoïste. Il n'assurait pas à John qu'après quelques jours de vie de couple il ne déciderait pas que ce n'était pas fait pour lui et jetterait John à la porte, lui criant de ne plus jamais se montrer. Mais il ne put résister et le le serra dans ses bras, tout en pensant qu'il était vraiment un idiot et que si il avait à souffrir à l'avenir, il n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur et de la sensation du corps svelte contre le sien.

-Je serais là, Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que tu dises que tu ne veux plus de moi.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, prenant simplement le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvelle situation. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock toussota, gêné, et John sourit. Sherlock ne changerait jamais. Pour son plus grand plaisir.  
>Il s'éloigna sans pour autant défaire leur étreinte et posa sa main sur la joue du brun, caressant une de ces improbables pommettes qui ajoutaient au charme du détective. Lentement, quêtant son approbation, il s'approcha de Sherlock qui, inconsciemment, se pencha pour donner au médecin un meilleur angle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent prudemment, et elles étaient fébriles. Ils s'embrassèrent une première fois, doucement, et la maladresse du détective fit sourire John, qui décida qu'à partir de ce moment, il consacrerait son énergie à apprendre l'art du baiser à Sherlock. Et il s'y appliquerait consciencieusement.<p> 


End file.
